The Harvard University School of Public Health, in partnership with the Tulane University School of Public Health and Tropical Medicine, and the Massachusetts Institute of Technology, propose a three-tiered program of education and training in the management of hazards associated with emerging technologies. The application includes a graduate level Master of Science degree program, and professional continuing education and distance learning programs. The proposed research education program will prepare professional practitioners and researchers to address the evaluation, handling, and management of hazardous substances and conditions associated with emerging technologies such as nanotechnology, energy exploration and development, drug delivery in healthcare, and sustainable remediation. The overall objectives of the proposed research education program are fourfold: to develop an academic curriculum on occupational health and safety and hazardous substances and conditions related to emerging technologies; to recruit and train a cohort of students in graduate (Master of Science degree) programs, as well as executive and professional continuing education and distance learning on hazards associated with emerging technologies; to disseminate the results and findings of this research and education; and to evaluate the effectiveness of the training provided. The program will include education and training in three domains: * A graduate degree curriculum to complement their existing Master of Science program in occupational hygiene and injury prevention; * A set of short duration (3-5 day) executive and professional education courses that will prepare professionals in the skills, knowledge and experience necessary to manage hazardous substances associated with emerging technologies; * A series of distance learning courses to prepare mid-career health and safety professionals in the management of workplace exposures resulting from emerging technologies. The curriculum in all three domains (the graduate Master of Science degree, the executive and professional continuing education, and the distance learning) will be prepared in consultation with a Curriculum Advisory Board. This Board will be comprised of stakeholders in health and safety considerations of emerging technologies, and will include academics, business and industry, government, labor, and not-for-profit organizations. Through consultation with the advisory board, and the course evaluation mechanism with the HSPH Office of Educational Programs, the investigators will assure that the research education is relevant to the Superfund Research Program's commitment to short courses, continuing education, and graduate training on health and safety management practices for emerging technologies.